


Teen wolf Requests

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: BDSM, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dom Derek, Dom Scott, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Extremely Underage, Fluff, Gang Rape, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Lazy Sex, M/M, Many AU's, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Panties, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Short Chapters, Slave Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Smut chapters, So much smut, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles is a Tease, Stiles is alway a bottom, Sub Stiles, Threesome - M/M/M, VERY UNDERAGE, Very rough sex, Wolfed sex, handjobs, im going to hell for this, long chapters, no calling of master, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Requests for teen wolf fans. Read chapter 1 for rules and what is or isn't allowed/ will or wont be written.





	1. Chapter 1

Rules:

-Stiles will always be the bottom, he will never be a top.  
-Derek will most likely never be a bottom  
-A/B/O YESSSSSS  
-There can be rape, with aftermath consent (on a full moon, wolves can't control themselves, something along those lines.)  
\- I WILL DO MANY KINKS  
\- BDSM hell yeah  
\- If you have art that goes along with the storyline you want, you can send it to me too  
-Will do moresomes, and gangbanging  
-Can do Mpreg if you want  
enjoy reading :)


	2. Knot expected pt.1

Stiles knew that he liked both genders, for quite a while to be honest. The only issue is how he found out that he could call himself bisexual. The amazing Scott McCall.

Yeah, they were friends for such a long time that they could be called brothers, but it never stopped stiles from slowly falling in love with they boy.

Stiles remembers the exact moment that he found out he wasn't the only one with these feelings, it happened to be when he was fifteen, it was also the night he lost his damned virginity too. What a nice night that was.

Even after Scott was bitten, Stiles was still oh so deeply in love with the boy, it only made him fall deeper for the, soon to be alpha, if he was being honest.

Now here they were, almost a year after the bite, fucking in the schools changing room.

Scott pounded into Stiles with his strength, tipping just slightly into the reserve of his enhanced strength. He didn’t want to hurt Stiles, but he loved the sounds that it made Stiles make upon impact. He loved the way that it jolted Stiles’ body, the way that Stiles’ head flopped up and down like a damn ragdoll, the way that Stiles’ knees trembled, and the way that it made Stiles’ hole clench tight because he just wanted it that much deeper.

"Fuck, Stiles i'm not gonna last, can I knot you? Only if you're okay with it, but please, I need it. Can I?" Stiles heard his boyfriend whisper in his ear, biting the lobe after.

Stiles’ breaths came out heavier. He stroked himself as best he could with Scott's vicious thrusts from behind. Scott's cock struck deep inside of him with each and every thrust—slamming directly into his prostate—and electrifying his body with uncontrollable pleasure.

Stiles let out a loud moan that turned into a breathless whimper when he felt something much bigger pull at his rim. "C'mon baby, do it. Knot me, please, please baby. Breed me alpha." 

Stiles looked back and pulled Scott’s face closer to his, regardless of the uncomfortable angle. He clenched around his alpha when he felt the strong thrusts become more erratic. He took Scott’s mouth into a passionate kiss—lips smacking against lips, sweaty faces against sweaty faces, and wicked tongues against wicked tongues. 

Stiles couldn't get another plead in before he felt the alpha push with one last thrust, his knot sliding in. The alphas knot pressed against Stiles prostate making him come with a sharp cry. He continued whimpering when the wolf began to grind his knot harder into the humans prostate.

"Gonna fill you so good. Make you plump with my pups." The alpha ground out, feeling his lover shake beneath him.

Scott kissed and nuzzled at the smaller boys neck, telling him how good he was, and how he was a perfect mate.

About thirty minutes after, Scott's knot went down enough that he could pull out.

The alpha's head shot up and he scrambled to get his mate dressed when he heard a group- quite a large one at it- walking towards the changing rooms.

They could just thank whatever god there was that nobody saw the two boy's crazy hair and messed up clothes.

Almost no one.


	3. Finding normal pt. 1

Stiles knew he was messed up. No nine year old dreams of their dad holding them down and filling them up in the best way. He didn't know if it was because he was a Sub, and Derek was a Dom, or if it was because of all the stories Jackson tells him about being put down by a Dom that had him craving for it. Buy he knew it was t normal.

He would dream at night, of his daddy pinning his wrists to the bed, or having him kneel in front of him. He even had a dream where he went under his daddy's desk when grandma came over.

Definitely not normal for a nine year old, and a boy. Jackson talks about being with a girl, boys and boys are a no-no. Frowned upon by most, making Stiles keep his secret nothing more than that. A secret that makes Stiles rub his little fingers over his tiny hole at night, wishing they were another person's. A tall, moody, sexy daddy's, other person.

He never knew how wrong it was until they drove passed all these people screaming one day. They were holding signs that had very nasty words on them. Some saying 'God hates fags!' or 'Repent or go to hell!'. But what made Stiles want to break down right then and there was the speaker saying that young male subs need to learn that being 'gay' isn't okay, and that any Dom that allows it needs to be put away for cruelty.

"Is everything okay?" Derek asked Stiles one night during dinner, making the Sub look up and his pulse rise. 

"Yeah! I'm good. Nothing wrong here!" He said with a nervous laugh. Looking down at his green beans.

"Stiles. I know when you're lying. Do not lie to me." The Dom said, looking at his son with concerned bit stern eyes. The Sub on the other hand, felt the demand weighing on his chest, making him more uncomfortable as time went on.

Finally, the dam broke.

"I'm not normal!" Stiles said, letting the tears begin to fall. "I'm not normal because in a boy and a sub! I'm not normal because I like boys too! I'm not normal because I like you in a bad way! Those people said adults would go to jail if they do stuff with a little kid and I don't want you to leave me! I know you aren't my biological dad but that means nothing and I don't want you to get into trouble because I'm messed up!" Stiles said, sobbing uncontrollably now. "I'm sorry I'm so weird. I know I'm stupid to love you like that. I'm so, so, so so-" Suddenly Stiles felt something warm and soft press up against his lips. He let out a little noise before melting into the man's touch.

"Its fine Stiles, nobody is the same, and I'm only 23, not that old you know. Besides I was waiting for you to get a little older before we had this talk but I guess you are ready." The Dom said, pulling Stiles out of his chair and lifting him effortlessly, placing his hands on the subs bottom. "How do you love me? How do you want me?" Derek asked before kissing the Sub again and carrying him towards a bedroom.

The boy flushed at the questions and hid his face in the Doms neck. "Well, um, do I have to say it?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

Suddenly the Dom stopped walking and kissing Stiles. "I won't do anything unless you tell me. I. Will. Not. Touch. You. So, tell me." He said, basically all Dom, making it impossible for the Sub to resist.

"I've always wanted you to touch me. And kiss me, a-and touch me... Down there. And for you to help me slip sometimes, I to subspace. I wanted to submit for you. I-I need it. Please." The boy said, rubbing his little ass against the Doms hands.

"That's my baby boy. Let me show you how good you are for me."


	4. Why does sinning feel so good? Pt.1

"Jesus fuck, Oh my god, I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come! I'm coming!" Stiles heard from his brothers dorm, making him cover his ears and pul the covers over his head.

Sure Derek had his own life and he could fuck whoever pleased him, but Stiles still had to wake up early tomorrow so he could go to work, which Derek didn't have to do, because their adopted mother Kate loved Derek and NOT Stiles. No matter what Stiles did, Kate always looked at him with such disgust. She only kept him so that they had someone to clean the house.

And Stiles only stayed for Derek, because if he left, Derek might get the treatment that Stiles gets. He doesn't deserve that, Derek's successful, he's only nineteen and he's sterting his own company next month.

Stiles is just the scrawny sixteen who had to lie about his age so he could gett a job and buy everything he needed for school, and what made it worse was Kate never hit him in front of anyone other than herself, so even if Stiles wen to tell someone, he wouldn't have anyone to back him up.

"That was great Derek, maybe we can do it another time?" He heard whoever Derek had in his bed this time ask.

"I doubt it. You were pretty in that dress, but we won't be doing this again. Sorry." The teen hi his head under his blanket and smiled, holding in his laughter when the girl started blubbering about how they were supposed to be together. Guess she didn't get the memo that Derek only did one night stands. "Anyway, you should leave. Like now." Derek said, following by the slam of his door. 

Stiles left his room, only wearing his long, lose shirt and a pair of shorts. He walked down the stairs only to pause when he heard something hit the floor in Kate's room. Which wouldn't be weird, other than the fact that Kate wasn't here. And the boys weren't allowed in her room.

Stiles turned around and slowly opened Kate's door. When he looked inside he saw a girl in a  _very_ short dress digging in Kate's jewellery box.

"What're you doing?" He asked, making the girl drop the rings she was currently shoving into her bag. She looked up and smirked, her running makeup making her look like a monster from a B rated movie.

"So you're the boy Derek talks about. Stiles was it?" She asked staggering towards him. "Definitely you. Short, brown eyes, brown hair. He could definitely do better."

"What the heck are you talking about? Actually, I think you should put Kate's stuff back, she payed allot for them." The boy said, not speaking up about his height, he wasn't  _short_ he was _growing. "_ Go ahead, put them back." He gave her a pointed look, flickering his glare to the jewellery box.

"Fucking try me pipsqueak. What, you think you can tell what to do?" She took a few steps closer to him, backing him up into the wall. "Derek's mine, you get that? He's MINE!" She trapped her hands around his throat and squeezed, slowly lifting until his feet were no longer on the floor. "Good thing you're so small. Otherwise I couldn't. Do. This." She said, squeezing her hands making her fingernails dig into his neck until blood began to drip down guys collarbone. 

He squeaked and felt tears begin to drip down his face. He began to kick the wall behind him, praying that Derek would hear the commotion. Stiles felt himself get pulled away from the wall, making it impossible for him to kick the wall. He was seriously surprised at how strong this girl was. The boy reached for the woman's brown, curled hair, giving it a strong pull. She gasped and let him go, making him hit the floor with a loud  _thump._ He crawled towards the dresser, reaching for the mirror that was palced on top.

Before Stiles could grab it he felt the woman grab his foot, she shoved a sock in his mouth and pinned him to the ground, making him buck his his, trying to throw her off. "Nah-ah-ah, none of that sweetie, you need to be quiet. No need to amke your boyfriend get involved. He's a shit boyfriend you know, he fucked me while you were in the room beside us. He was so good too." As she kept talking, Stiles slowly began to slip them closer to the dresser. 

Once he got close enough, the boy pushed himself back as hard as he could, slamming his head against the wood and watching as the mirror began to fall. Stiles couldn't cover his face due to the bitch that was holding him down, so he jus tensed and waited for when the mirror hit the woman. He let out a muffled shout when he heard the crash and he felt the shards hitting him. 

He felt the frame of the mirror collide with the body on top of him, making his head hit the floor with extreme force, making him black out.

==//==

When Stiles came to, the first thing he took note of was the warmth beside him. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked to his left, feeling warmth flood good entire being when he saw Derek sitting next to him, hair ruffled and nothing but an old sweater and a pair of sweats. He lifted his hand and slowly ran his fingers through his hair, grinning when the older boy leaned into his touch.

"Derek? Wakey Wakey." The boy said softly, tapping the boy on his shoulder. Slowly Derek lifted his head, looking around the room with a confused face, making Stiles giggle a little. "Now, why the hell am I in a hospital?" He asked giving Derek a pointed look.

"You're awake? Oh god you scared me! The doctors said you could have caused some serious damage. Why the fuck did Jennifer have you under her, with her hands around your neck?" Derek rambled, apologising for bringing hey into their house and putting Stiles in danger.

Stiles looked down at his hands and remembered Jennifer's words 'So you're the boy Derek talks about.' he looked up and saw Derek looking at him with so many different emotions in his eyes, he didn't know where to start naming them.

"You talk about me? She said you talk about me. That I was going to steal you away from her. She got so angry Der. I was scared, she was taking Kate's stuff. When I told her to put them back so got so mad at me. I thought I was going to die." Stiles looked down at his hands and felt the first year drop. "You need to tell me if you actually like me. I can't be like this." The copy said quietly, looking into the older boy's eyes.

"Be like what?" Derek asked.

"Like  _this._ " Stiles said, surging forward and connecting his lips to Derek's. Feeling fireworks erupt all over him, making him gasp. " _Please,_ say  _anything."_

Derek just looked at him before a big smile formed on his face, he grabbed the younger boy's face and smashed their lips together.

"What the actual  _fuck!_ " Kate yelled stepping into the room. "First you ruin my things, then you kiss your own  _brother,_ what type of sick bastard are you! I knew I should've sent you back!" She turned around and pulled out her phone, saying something quietly and smiling at the answer. "Yes I would like to speak to the Sheriff. Tell him O found his son."


End file.
